the_rotten_fistfandomcom-20200215-history
Start of Session 2
It's roughly midday, a week since the assault on the Gatehouse, when runners from Captain Tumiko issue you orders to join her in an archers nest immediately east of the Gatehouse. You find Tumiko kneeling on the ground infront of a large map of Tsuen. The outer circle of the city has been coloured in a bit, with some points of interest labelled. The archers slits on the city side of the room are open, giving you a view of the city. She looks up briefly when you enter, ordering you to "Siddown" in a low growl. "Orright, this is the plan. You're going to go out and scout for strategic points in the city for the army to capture. You're going to look for buildings that are still standing, or any basements or tunnels we can use. You are also going to keep an eye out for any threats, either nests of enemy or left over magic that might be dangerous, or whatever. Then you're going to report back. I'll listen to your report, then organise the army to seize any outposts you find. Then we'll use that as a starting point to purge and fortify the immediate area. Once that is all done, I'll send you out scouting again and the process will repeat until the city is ours. Easy." Tumiko stands with a grunt, and walks you over to the arrow slits. The terrain of the smashed city almost looks like rolling green hills in a way, if you were to imagine that the hills are all mounds of rubble (mostly brick and wood from what you can see) and the valleys are the roads. Many roads are blocked however - either chunks are missing after suffering heavy damage, or are covered with the rubble from an adjacent building. As such, you imagine finding your way around the city will be a pain if you were trying to avoid climbing over the mounds. Tumiko points out the slits at some things of interest. "Those buildings still stand. There seem to be three of them. The district closest to this wall was the trade district, and those buildings were apparently built and used by Dwarves, who suck less at building than the Elves. Exploring those would be a good start, they would be good outposts." Tumiko gives you a moment before pointing down towards the sky. "Day or night, its your choice. Day would probably be more dangerous - things can see you from far away and come to eat you, but you have a better chance of getting to where you need to go. Also, I don't know if you have the magic or not, but while flying might sound like a good idea, you're a sitting duck if you try. It's your arse on the line though" After another moment, she points at the floor "Zombies. We can give you a distraction and draw them away from one half of the wall, so you can make a break for it if you like. We think some zombies will chase you for a bit regardless of what we do, but it would give you a head start. Any distraction we give will likely involve fire and explosions though, so you might draw attention from other things aside from zombies. It's a trade off. You might just be able to bust through without the help, and be able to do it quieter. Again, your choice." Lastly, Tumiko points back out the arrow slit at the city. "Try to stay off the rubble. Its the same as flying. The higher up you are, the more things can see you. Everything in the city that can't fly tries to stay out of sight. There is probably a good reason for that." She turns to face you once more "Let me know what you decide. Any questions?"